Palpa: The Familiar of Zero
by RougeIsRed
Summary: The Zero has summoned herself a failure...
1. Chapter 1

**This is experimental, if you wanna see more just tell me. I might consider continuing past a few chapters...**

There was a big explosion.

It was bigger than the other explosions that Louise made but nothing else seemed noteworthy about it.

Everyone coughed and Louise was getting anxious thinking that she might have failed once more.

Suddenly, there was movement from within the smoke. Louise took notice of this and froze up. Had she done it?

A figure walked through the smoke and went out coughing while fanning away the smoke. It was a person, a girl to be exact.

She shielded her face with her arm making her face not visible to any of us, she used her other hand to fan away the remaining smoke around her. She had shoulder length black hair and fair skin, she wore brown leather gloves and a white blouse that had its sleeves folded up with an open dark blue vest on top, dark grey pants which were also folded up just above her brown boots.

She stopped coughing and finally raised her face from her arm, her face was covered in soot much like her clothing but it seemed that her clothes were not as affected as her face was. It was as if something blew up in her face...

Luckily, her eyes were safe because of the glasses that were on her face and by some miracle, her glasses were absolutely clean as well...

"Of course the Zero summons a commoner!"

"Suits you well, Zero!"

"She's not just a commoner, she's scum! Quite literally!"

Louise was disheartened. She really did blow it this time...

"I-I wish to try again!" She demanded as she faced Professor Colbert but was met with a frown and a shaking of the head.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere but I cannot let you do that. The Familiar Summoning Ritual is very sacred and whatever you have summoned shall be your familiar."

Louise wished to protest even more but growled in frustation instead as she begrudgingly walked toward the soot covered girl.

The girl was dusting off her clothing when she noticed a pink haired girl approaching her.

"You're lucky to able to have this honor, peasant..." She growled at her in disdain.

The girl looked confused but became wary when she began to wave her wand in front of her.

The girl was about to pull something out of her pocket when the pink haired girl suddenly kissed her in the lips.

When Louise broke the kiss, she suddenly felt pain on her left cheek, she was now looking at the ground.

The girl had punched her on the cheek.

The girl's actions gained several gasps from the crowd and maybe a few laughs but most importantly, they pulled out their wands and pointed at the girl in case she did something to harm them.

Louise looked at the over to the girl in shock, the look was met with a chilling glare and a scowl which brought shivers down her spine.

Slowly, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. The girl held her head and gritted her teeth, she fell to her knees and shouted in pain.

After a minute, she stopped shouting and went limp on the ground.

Everyone approached the unconcious girl while Louise remained staring at her to be familiar.

Professor Colbert dismissed the class and carried the girl to the infirmary, Louise was trailing behind him when she heard the voice of a certain Germanian cow jeering at her.

"Congratulations on gaining a familiar, Zero!"


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with her head feeling heavy.

She sat up and found herself in a bed and a room that she does not recognize.

Pulling the covers off, she got up from bed. However, it seems that her body was still quite heavy so she had to lean her body on the wall.

She held her forehead as she remembered what took place earlier.

She was transported her somehow and a mage had casted a spell on her. She doesn't know what spell but if it involved a kiss, it's bound to be something huge.

Luckily, she was still wearing her clothes and they didn't change her out of it but she was still wary, they might have taken her belongings.

She quickly checked her pockets for anything missing, she still had all of her belongings with her. All except her glasses...

She looked around and saw them laying on a desk near her bed, took them and wore them before immediately checking her surroundings once more.

Judging by the amount beds, she was either in a clinic or some sort of dorm. She believes it to be the former...

Trudging towards the exit, she came face to face with the pink haired mage from earlier.

The mage's face shifted from anger to nervous disdain as she glared at her.

The mage began to speak a foreign language but from her past encounter, it seemed to closely resemble french...

"What have you done to me?" The girl seethed in she thought was the mage's dialect.

It seems like she got it right when the mage looked at her in surprise, it did not last long however as her face was replaced with anger.

"You --! I -- this -- you have --, to just -- can't --" She can't understand some words except for basic ones.

"You're noisy..." She muttered under her breath but it seems like the mage caught what she said.

The mage knew that she had insulted her, she didn't really understand what she said but she knew that a commoner answering back to her is a great blow to her pride.

The mage trembled in anger before quickly pulling out her wand and casting a spell.

There was an explosion.

Nobody was hurt. However, the girl knew when she was being threatened.

She grabbed the mage by her neck and hit her against the wall. She wasn't the strongest person in the world but she easily overpowers the mage's petite frame.

"Please give me a good reason why I shouldn't harm you the same way you did to me..." She threatened in an icy tone.

The mage struggled, she had let go of her wand when the girl held her throat and was beating at her hands to let her go.

Suddenly, a blade of wind cut between them and they were seperated. The mage was coughing and trying to catch her breath while the girl looked towards the source of the attack.

A girl with short blue hair was pointing at them with her staff. Soon, the man from earlier came rushing in with his own wand in hand along with some other children. It seems that that explosion has drawn quite a few people.

The man pointed his wand at her, it did not faze her but she had her gaurd up.

"Please, step away from Miss Valliere..." The man said with a dangerous edge in his tone.

The girl was surprised. For some reason, she completely understands what he's saying. Was it because of that spell this girl casted or was it because this man is speaking a completely different language from her? The only way to know is to try talking.

"... I shall not harm this girl." She answered monotonously, she said this in her own language.

It looks like the man understood her because he visibly relaxed though it was just a little.

"However..." The man perked up with a wary look on his face.

"I shall not harm this girl with malicious intent. However, I was attacked first. What I have done is self defense. So tell me, why should I not harm her?" This is what the crowd heard from the girl.

What they do not know however is that the girl spoke in four languages. The first sentence being said in English, the second in German, the third in Chinese, the fourth in Japanese.

"You do not know the situation you're in. You just don't understand. Please, do not hurt the girl and let us explain." The man told her calmly.

The test was a success. This discovery is phenomenal, magic that makes not just you but everyone understand the language you are using.

However now is not the time to be in awe.

"Tell me everything. I also wish to speak to the person in charge..." The girl replied as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Miss Valliere must come too..." The man added as he glanced nervously between her and the pink haired mage.

The girl looked down at the mage and saw her staring at her in horror but also with a bit of hate.

The girl's eyes were steely, it didn't give any emotion away. You never know what she's thinking which made Louise and Professor Colbert on edge.

"Do what you wish..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost dusk when they entered the Headmaster's office.

Louise was given a quick check up before going along with them to see if she was badly hurt. Luckily, there was nothing wrong and she wasn't really injured.

The headmaster was sitting in his desk awaiting their arrival.

He wore a smile but it was more of a nervous one than anything.

"You must be Miss Valliere's familiar-" He noted in a friendly tone.

"I did not ask to be her familiar." The girl interrupted, a steely edge lacing her words.

"It's not like I wanted you to be my familiar!" Louise yelled but was immediately silenced by the occupants' short glares.

"Forgive me but there is nothing that we can do about this now..." The girl frowned at the statement, even though she knew that it was true.

There an awkward silence, tensions grew high until finally Professor Colbert broke it with a cough.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves?" He suggested.

The girl remained silent.

"Um... Can you tell us your name?"

"You first..." She said monotonously.

"Right... My name is Jean Colbert, I am a professor here." He said though she noticed something odd. The way he said it wasn't casual, it was more formal like a soldier.

"I am Old Osmond, I am the headmaster of this academy..." He stood up and bowed slightly towards her.

The girl looked at the one she only knew as "Miss Valliere". She was glaring at her and gritting her teeth but she was also trembling slightly. For what reason? She doesn't know.

"I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, daughter of the Duke de La Valliere, a second year student in this academy and also your master." She said with utmost pride, saying the last part in an especially condescending manner.

"I see. Most people call me Palpa. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said monotonously, without a hint of emotion.

"Palpa? What a ridiculous name even for a commoner!" Louise snickered.

When Colbert hummed, everyone's attention drew to him.

"Miss Palpa. If I may ask, are you part of the army?" He asked. It wasn't an unreasonable question, the way she acted was as if she was a trained soldier however her mannerisms seem to lean more on aristocratic descent.

"No." She replied.

"Are you by chance a noble?" The question made Palpa wonder why it was important. Even though she too had aristocrats back at where she used to dwell, your status didn't really matter.

It's what you're capable of that counts.

"Noble in what, Mr. Colbert? Status? Actions? Ideals?" She asked.

"What? Are you stupid or something?" Louise suddenly bursts.

"A noble is someone who uses magic, you idiot!" She says as if it was the obvious thing the world.

And thus concludes her questions. She was transported to somewhere far away from her land for back to where she used to dwell, people did not need to be of noble descent to be able to use magic.

"I see." It's alright.

"I am not a noble..."

It's not the first time Palpa was transported from one world to the next.


End file.
